Street Rules
by Deadly Tigress
Summary: Street racing isn't a hobby like people think it is. It's an addiction. The purr of the engine...the glide of the wheels...the rush of adrenaline...all of it is addicting. But just like everything else in the world, the streets have rules. None of them are written on paper, but every racer knows and follows them. Well, most racers do. Not me. I like to break a couple of them.


_Street Rules_

** By: **Deadly Tigress

* * *

**Basic warnings for this story: **Strong language, Drug and Alcohol Use, Sexual Content, Graphic Violence

**Other warnings: **Femmeslash, All Human, OOC Bella, AU, No Beta, Use of Google Translate (so some non- English words might not be correct.)

***The Twilight Saga and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction, and copyright infringement is not intended. I simply own my own characters and ideas.**

* * *

**Rule #1: **Prepare for Your Races

The lovely city of Phoenix, also known as the Valley of the Sun for reasons that should be pretty damn obvious. It's part of a valley. Duh.

This metropolitan of amazing weather, stunning sunsets, and hiking enthusiasts is what I call home. I'm a born and raise Phoenician. I've never lived in any other place in the U.S, and honestly, I don't want to.

Here, the only thing you need to be concern about is keeping as cool as possible during summer and paying off that guy you owe money to for that nice bag of "grass" he gave. Speaking of which…well, anyway. Back to the details about my city.

Phoenix isn't just for those looking for some family-friendly, outdoor-related activities. It's also the perfect place where adrenaline seekers can fill themselves on the addicting sensations of sky diving, dirt biking, or street racing. Of course, the latter idea isn't exactly legal, but it's still a good way to get that much needed shot of exhilaration. Trust me, I would know.

Street racing is the love of my life.

"Mm, yes, right there, Bella."

Ok, more like the side chick of my life, but you get my meaning.

Grinning down at the blonde beauty sprawl underneath me on my bed, I lean down to her arched neck and place a gentle bite on a well-known sensitive spot. An instant moan crawls from behind her parted lips, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine that settles deep in my lower gut. Feeling adventurous, her soft hands slide underneath the edge of my shirt to stroke and scratch at my back, which she know drives me crazy, as I stroke at the softness of her tummy before trailing up to the frilly black bra she's still wearing.

_This needs to come off. Preferably now!_

Lost in the sweet taste of her sun-kissed skin and the sweeter sounds of her enjoyment, I barely register the persistent knocking on my bedroom door until suddenly it turns to forceful pounding. We both freeze our actions, our eyes looking up at the closed door.

"Damn, that must be Lorenzo," I mutter into her throat before placing one last kiss to her collarbone for good measure.

Selena Chaser, the amazing girl I plan to marry in a couple of years once my debts stop piling up on my shoulders, snorts disdainfully at my statement.

"Who else would be stupid enough to interrupt us?" She asks in a sarcastic tone with a small roll of her light blue eyes. Amused at the rhetorical question, I answer truthfully just to see her reaction.

"Um, let's see, Nick," I say with a thoughtful expression as I began to tick off the names of our crew members, "Jason, Kayla, Bobby, and Christi."

An irritated huff drifts up to my ears, soft but clear; a obvious sign that my girl doesn't like my teasing manner. Unable to help myself, I give her a flash of my infamous, devil-charm smile before placing a chaste kiss to her pouting lips that quickly shifts into something a little more passionate.

Abruptly, we're interrupted by the sound of my bedroom door crashing open against the wall. The resulting bang breaks us apart in a flurry of limbs, leaving us both isolated on the separate ends of the bed with our eyes widen in shock.

"Hope you girls are dressed, because I'm tired of waiting for your slow asses," Lorenzo's deep voice, tinted with a suave Spanish accent that always has thirsty girls panting after him, calls from the doorway in a lazy drawl.

"Geez, you couldn't give us two fucking minutes, Leo?" I shout back, holding a shaky hand to my pounding heart as Selena calmly buttons up her black silk shirt. She does up each button, except for the three near her breasts, which was revealing a teasing amount of cleavage.

A bit of inspiration to get you out of bed, she always tells me with a flirty wink.

A pretty funny idea…mostly because it's true. Wherever those gorgeous pups go, I go. Sadly though her motivational plan is a double-edge sword, what with it allowing some usually denied guys to get a nice peek as well, but they quickly learn that Selena is off the menu, or else, their cars _mysteriously_ end up with smashed windows and scratched paint.

Extreme? Maybe. Do I care though? Hell no. Keep your eyes off my girl, and we won't have a problem.

"For you girls, two _minutes_ can quickly turn to two _hours_. I wasn't about to take any chances," Lorenzo states as he walks in the room wearing a pair of night-black shades, the lenses a burning red that hides his dark hazel eyes perfectly.

Unsurprisingly, he's dressed in some dark jeans and a charcoal gray t-shirt showing a dark figure with large wings, encased in a cocoon of fire. The words _Fear the Flames_ are written above the eye-catching image in a display of fiery lettering. Though I say nothing, inwardly, I approve of the subtle signature of our street racing crew.

"Yeah, right. You just wanted a reason to see us naked without looking like a creepy pervert," Selena replies, a knowing look on her face. Blatantly, she crosses her tan arms over her chest to hide any view of cleavage.

Ah, another thing I love about this girl. She's not afraid to speak her mind. If she thinks you're a pervert with disgusting intentions, she's going to say so…in your face…without batting an eyelash. Man, how I managed to luck out with her, I'll never know. No point in questioning though. She wants to stay with a fool like me, who am I to tell her no?

"That _would_ explain the girly-ass shades he's got on," I add with a low snicker, prompting a cute giggle from Selena who pecks me on the cheek before heading to the bathroom that connects to my room.

Lorenzo's curve eyebrows narrows into a glare.

If there's one thing my boy 'Renzo doesn't like, it's insulting his masculinity. Usually, I don't like it either and I'm always willing to back him up on teaching a lesson to the little punk who fucks with him. Now though, I need to see if his mind is good enough for the big race we got tonight. I can't let him down on the wild streets of Phoenix if his head is drifting down Vodka River or up in the mushroom clouds.

Made the mistake before, ain't doing it again.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, B?" He questions in a guttural growl, his hands clenching into fists. _Keep your cool, Lorenzo. Don't make me doubt you._

Widening my eyes in false innocence, I tell him in a sugary-sweet voice, "It _means_ you're too much of a bitch to show your face."

A muffle laugh comes from the bathroom, loud and derisive. Smirking, I send a silent thanks to Selena for her part in this. She knows the drill. Test the waters with Lorenzo, and see how he reacts. Just like me she hates doing this, but it's for the best. Believe it or not, there is a difference between driving dangerously and driving stupidly; more in the street racing world than the regular driving world.

As a result of this though, I have to check to make sure the members of my crew are clear-headed enough to be behind the wheel, and typically, my methods on finding out are a little unorthodox. Hey, I'm sparing lives with this instigating bullshit. Better safe than sorry. What with the cops paying extra attention to our little setups, we racers need to be careful with what we do. Street racing is already a major problem in their books. No need to add in the fact that the "underage" drivers were drunk or high. For the cops, that is an instant reason to be fined and held in the city jail, which is never fun.

I speak from first-hand experience on that one.

So yeah, I'm just trying to look out for the members of my crew. We stick together like a family, as a crew should, and we always make sure to help each other out of trouble. It's a very heavy task for me especially, since I'm basically the parental figure of the group. Due to that, failure in keeping my crew safe is a personal blow to me. No one is going to jail on my watch.

Of course, Lorenzo isn't very appreciative of my efforts of keeping him out of the Big House.

Visibly shaking, he snatches the shades off his scowling face and throws them down at my feet. They clatter on the wooden floor in front of me; surprisingly still intact, but with an aura of fierce hate radiating off them like heat waves.

Gulping down the sudden lump lodged in my throat, I take a deep breath before raising my tense gaze to Lorenzo's.

Immediately, I regret it.

His hazel irises have darken to a deep black, but an inferno of anger is glowing inside the darkness of them. Frozen on the bed, I wait for him to make a move. Any move. Particularly, a thoughtless one that will immediately show me he's not in the right mind to be out tonight.

Thankfully though, he never does.

Instead, the anger slowly drains from his face as he drops his sadden gaze down to the floor with a weary sigh. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to…scare you or anything. I just…"

Keeping a watchful eye on him, I grab his cooling shades off the floor and make my way over to him. He tenses up at my close presence, but I don't let that deter me from bending down to look at his face. Tear-glazed eyes stare back at me, wide and regretful; no signs of his sclera being bloodshot or his pupils being unnaturally wide though. Pleased at the sight, I put his shades back on his face with a kind smile before standing back up and going to lay out on the bed.

"It's okay, Leo. I know you don't like your pride being messed with, but I had to make sure that you were…"

"Sober enough to send Kasai Ryū crashing into a fountain?" Lorenzo asks with a dark smirk, wiping away the stray tears on his cheeks with the back of his hands.

I laugh, maybe a tad evilly, at the mental image of that arrogant ass's pretty little car being smash into the side of a stone fountain as the police force him onto the ground with their taser guns. "Hell yeah! I would pay to see that."

Lorenzo chuckles heartily at my words, but then gives a large huff. "You know B, you could have just asked me if I had drunk or smoked something. You know, instead of trying to push me over the edge. That was really stupid of you to do."

Another laugh bursts from my mouth, but this one with a glaze of disbelief on it.

"Plain out asking you is stupid, 'Renzo! Last time I did that shit you were drunk, and you walked out on us on one of our biggest races ever. We almost lost that night because you weren't there to help Jason knock the muscle cars out, who damn near killed Selena. But wait! There's more!"

Lorenzo grimaces at my heavy sarcasm.

"Before that tragic incident happened, you _lied _another time about being sober and almost got yourself killed by Kage Ryū when he tried to push you off Sandman's Dune. You were too high to even turn your head, let alone the wheel! If it wasn't for Kayla's quick thinking that night, you would be a preserved skeleton in the desert right now."

"That _hijo de puta_ came out of nowhere though! He was like a damn _sombra_." Lorenzo shouts in his defense, unknowingly lapsing into his mother tongue as he tends to do when upset. For a moment he glowers in fury at the memory, but suddenly he frowns and runs a hand through the straight locks of his coffee brown hair in a nervous way, a sheepish but apologetic smile curling his lips upward.

"And yeah, sorry about flaking on you guys from before. The alcohol was kinda talking to me, telling me to ditch you and the crew and…yeah. Sorry."

I roll my eyes at his messy apology. "It's cool, 'Renzo. We forgave you for that a long time ago. You're on our good list again, ok?"

Lorenzo nods at my statement gratefully. That is, until our previous conversation pops back in his head. "Still Bella, you could have got hurt! If I_ had_ been high or drunk, I probably would have jumped you," He says in a scolding tone, instantly pissing me off at his superior attitude. _He's acting like I don't know how to protect myself. _

I have a baseball bat underneath my bed, just in case something like that would have happened, and I'm definitely not afraid to use it. Not that I've ever thought of using it on one of my friends, more like on an enemy crew member if they ever try to bust in my house, but you know. Things happen. Friends get drunk. Or high. Sometimes that gets them violent, which brings about the need of a baseball bat. Not a metal one, a wooden one. No need to send them to the hospital. They just need a bit of a warning, and wooden baseball bats do the trick for that.

The sudden sight of my girlfriend silently coming out the bathroom with her own personal "weapon" quickly switches the annoyed frown on my face to an amused grin.

"If you had jumped me, Leo," I drawl with a raised eyebrow at my creeping girl, "Selena would have beaten you senseless with her curling iron until your skull was smashed in."

A low chuckle rumbles in my throat which blows up to full-out laughter at the look of stun horror that passes over 'Renzo's face. Said girl raises said hair appliance and pretends to hit Lorenzo with it behind his back, an exaggerated angry expression on her cute face as she swings a hairbreadths away from the tall boy's head.

Leo must have felt the passing air because he begins to act as if the swings are actually hurting him. He collapses with a fake yell, and Selena switches her tactics to stabbing motions to his chest. Absolutely brutal, I tell you. Nothing more horrific than a pretty girl attacking you with one of her hair appliances. I'm glad I wasn't in her line of fire, or else, I might have just cried for mercy.

Shaking my head at the two, I sit up from the bed and gaze at the electric alarm clock on my nightstand. _7:22_

"Hey, 'Renzo, is there a pre-race party tonight?" I asks as he gets up from the floor with a playful glare at Selena, who smiles back innocently with a deadly wave of her curling iron.

"Of course, B. We _are_ going against the Black Dragons tonight. No crew in all of Arizona is going to miss this race!"

Ah, yes. The Black Dragons. Our archenemy crew, and the most reckless street race drivers on the West Coast. They're a group of Japanese racers from Los Angeles, who occasionally come down to Phoenix for some new competition. At first, nobody had a problem with them. In fact, we thought it was cool, what with them being from L.A. and all that. Come to find out though, they were nothing but a bunch of overconfident idiots who believed they could beat anybody with their eyes closed.

My crew, the Hellfire Angels, quickly put them in their place.

After all, we knew the layout of Phoenix the best. It was our town; every hidden shortcut, every police hotspot, every quick exit, we knew like the back of our hands. The Black Dragons could barely keep up with us. They were completely out of their element; taking the main roads and having to dodge the traffic, while my crew and I raced through alleyways and tunnels with the greatest of ease. Unlike them, we had no concern of getting caught by the police hanging over our heads. Can't arrest what you can't see.

Long story short, the Black Dragons lost their money _and_ their pride that night. Never got quite over it. They vowed revenge and everything, and boy, have they been trying. Tonight's race is probably our…twelfth one since then, and not once have we lost, though there has been close-calls.

However, there's been talk of the Black Dragons having a new racer.

One we never faced before.

Usually, I wouldn't be worry. But rumor has it that this particular racer knows Phoenix just as well we do…because she lives here too. _Man, I hope Kasai Ryū is just pulling lies out his skinny ass. If the Black Dragons do have a new racer who knows all about the city, we might just have a real challenge on our hands. _

A sudden warmth presses lightly against my lips, sweet and soft like a butterfly's wings. Realizing that it's my minx of a girlfriend, I open my mouth to deepen the kiss but she quickly breaks it with a mischievous grin. "I was just trying to break you from your intense thinking, babe. And it worked!" She says with a wicked twinkle in her eyes, her smile daring me to do something.

Narrowing my own eyes, I grab her around her petite waist and hold her to me tightly as I whisper in her ear, "That was very naughty of you to do, _kitten_. I might just have to punish you later for such a mean tease. Would you like that?" A light shiver runs down Selena's body, making me smile in smug success. Each reaction I manage to get out of my girl is a gift like no other.

"Yes, I would like that very much," She whispers back in a husky voice before swiftly pushing me onto my back with a fierce shove. The bed breaks my fall, but also knocks the breath out of me. Wide-eyed, I stare up at Selena who smiles down at my shock expression and continues, "But only after we win this race. So stop trying to distract me."

I give a pout, which quickly turns to a scowl at the wild laughter coming from Lorenzo, as Selena blows me a kiss and then skips out the room, most likely to the garage where our vehicles are parked. Releasing a breath of air, I glance at Leo who stares back with his eyebrows high on his head, a lazy smile hanging on the edges of his lips.

"You ready to burn some dragons, 'Renzo?"

Lorenzo smiles wider and gives me a wink. "I'm always ready to burn some dragons, B. But this time, let's scorch them so badly that they'll go back to the City of Angels with a _nice _memory of the Hellfire Angels, if you catch my drift."

_Does he mean…?_

A devilish smirk darkens my face to something akin to pure evil. "Oh yes, I get your drift, Leo. And I gotta say, I like the way you think."


End file.
